


And Dean is the Sun

by FollyOfWinchester



Series: Nothing Good Will Come [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Castiel, Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, Episode: s07e21 Reading is Fundamental, Gen, Headcanon, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Poetry, Regret, Season/Series 07 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollyOfWinchester/pseuds/FollyOfWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel recites poetry to Meg. Set during s07e21 Reading is Fundamental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Dean is the Sun

"He smells of whiskey,  
and comfortably worn leather.  
Both heaven and hell."

"Hey, Clarence, settle down over there." Meg's magazine rustled.

"Dean,  
beleaguered mercenary,  
fighting for salvation,  
desperate moments of passion,  
beloved."

"Could you tone down the forlorn, yet lovey-dovey vibe? It's grossing me out. I did mention I'm not much for poetry, right? Multiple times?" Meg's magazine raised up in front of her eyes so that Castiel could no longer stare into them as he recited his (obviously excellent) poetry.

"But Meg, everything about Dean is poetic. Perhaps you can't truly appreciate my words because you haven't experienced him as I have. His lips are soft and warm like a cup of hot chocolate with a pillowy mountain of whipped cream on top, and his penis—"

Meg's magazine slapped down against her thighs (with unnecessary force, enough to frighten bees and butterflies, which would be quite rude as they are very busy). "Hoo boy. Alright. Too much information. Let's forget about your estranged dreamboat for a bit so Watch Captain Meg can read her magazine, 'kay?" Meg's magazine snapped back up into position.

Castiel turned his gaze to the door of his room. He did not want to forget about Dean (because that had already happened and it had been awful). He wanted Dean (my Dean, never bruised and beaten in that alley) to walk through the door. But he could not be the Castiel to match (not anymore, so weak and pathetic, unable to fight). Time had moved forward, for both of them, and there was no way for them to fix anything, together or not. There was nothing to be done.

Except watch the bees.

~*~


End file.
